As depicted in FIG. 1, a conventional display system 100 may schematically comprise a video source 101 and a display unit 103 (also sometimes referred to as a “panel”). When the display system 100 powers up by providing electrical power simultaneously to the video source 101 and the display unit 103, a boot process (also referred to as a “starting up process” or an “initialization process”) occurs until a screen of the display unit 103 starts to display a video image upon receiving a video signal comprising a video clock (CLK) and video data (DATA) from the video source 101. The boot process may take some time varying according to the design of the display system 100. For example, it may have a duration ranging from a few seconds (e.g., of the order of 3-4 seconds) to 30-40 seconds.
To notify a user that the boot process is in progress and to capture and sustain the user's attention, a dedicated logo or splash screen (e.g., a still image or a control element in a graphical user interface such as a button or a scroll bar, etc.) can be displayed on the screen of the display unit 103 during the boot process.
Although the boot process of the display unit 103 is usually completed earlier than that of the video source 101, the logo or splash screen cannot however be displayed instantaneously as a conventional display system 100 still takes time to provide a logo or splash screen for display, so that there happens a blank or black screen at the display unit 103 for a few seconds after power-on.